This invention relates to cutter picks such as are mounted on drums on mining machines used to cut soft materials such as coal.
It is known from South African patent No. 80/5766 to direct water onto the surface of the material being cut in advance of the cutting tip of the pick. The intention in this case is to cool the pick and thereby to prolong its working life.